


One on One

by zorb



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-02
Updated: 2008-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorb/pseuds/zorb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all about perspective. Teyla and Sam get a dose of life on the other side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One on One

**Author's Note:**

> For Sweet Charity, cupidsbow requested a fic about the women of Atlantis, particularly Teyla and Sam, with a focus on friendship. General spoilers for Sam &amp; Teyla's character arcs in Season 4.

When it finally happens, Sam isn't all that surprised. After all, ending up in someone else's body - by whatever method - is practically a requirement for membership in SG-1.

Still, if she could have picked, Sam wouldn't have chosen to swap bodies with a pregnant woman. She's heard women before wondering what happened to the body they thought they knew, but at least they get some time to adjust.

"Huh, it must have shorted." Rodney's examining the new toy his team unburied from an Atlantean storeroom. It's a glowing tetrahedron twice the size of Sam's head, resting on a point on a broad, metal disc. Or rather, it _was_ glowing, but since Sam's brief dizzy spell and sudden onset of intense spinal curvature, the glow has died. "Stupid thing's broken."

"Uh, Rodney?" Sam ventures, startled by the husky timbre of her new voice.

"I'll figure it out, give me a minute," he replies, paying her no attention, nor any to their other companion, whose wide eyes are fixed on her - Sam's - hands, slowly turning them in awe. After ten years in this line of work, Sam has become accustomed to looking at other versions of herself. Of course, in this case, the body in front of her is her one and (currently) only.

"Rodney, now," she commands, and her tone with Teyla's voice finally makes him sit up.

"What?"

Teyla responds first, still staring at her hands. "I do not believe the machine is broken, Doctor McKay."

Rodney blinks at her. He looks at Sam. He looks back at Teyla. "Don't tell me."

Sam smirks. "Oh yeah. We've got a problem."

*

She can deal with the physical adjustments, and the repetition of the story as more and more science staff pour into the lab (including a gaping Doctor Keller, who pronounces them "relatively medically sound"), but Sam puts her foot down at Rodney's suggestion of nametags. She's just working up to a really good lecture when a hand on her elbow and one on her shoulder steer her towards the door. Teyla smiles with her face and says, "Doctor McKay's team appears to have the situation well in hand. Trust me, it is easier to avoid the way the protests when you try to help and let them work on their own."

"But-" She wants to argue, insist that actually, she _is_ the most qualified person to work on the problem. A passing marine's deference to Teyla catches her short, though, and she remembers her role. "All right." And then: "God, I could murder a cheeseburger."

Teyla laughs softly. Sam wonders if the muscles of her face will recall their current state of serenity when - _when_ \- her consciousness is behind them once again. "Yes, my son does insist on his protein. I suggest avoiding tomatoes."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." They reach a transporter and Sam doesn't realize she's been slowly rubbing her belly until she sees Teyla studying her. She jerks her hand back. "Oh! I'm sorry."

"No, it's all right. I simply did not realize how much I had become accustomed to it."

"The body remembers," Sam says. "I suppose you're adjusting as much as I am to the change."

Teyla nods. "Yes. I miss him." She closes her eyes.

Sam takes her hand. "We'll get him back to you. Or - you to him." That, at least, gets a smile from Teyla, who opens her eyes and squeezes Sam's hand in return.

"I am confident, as well."

Teyla leads Sam back to her office, where Sam sinks with relief into her chair. "Not that I didn't admire you before, Teyla, but now? I can't believe you go offworld like this."

"It may have been easier as a gradual change. Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No, no, I'll radio someone to bring lunch. I'll be fine."

"I recommend Colonel Sheppard. He is...most entertaining around pregnant women."

Sam chuckles. "I can imagine. Where are you off to?"

The wide grin almost splits Teyla-in-Sam's face. "I am going to find Ronon and go for a very long and scenic run."

Can't begrudge her that one. "Remember to stretch!" she calls after her.

*

The solution comes from Jennifer Keller. Sam, enjoying the last of a guilt-free bowl of ice cream, takes the call and radios Teyla to meet her in the lab. The Atlantis crew at large are well aware of the situation by now, and the range of expressions as she passes them in the halls are priceless. It's even better when she arrives at the laboratory to find Rodney in a true sulk, with crossed arms and a decided pout as he sits in the corner. Jennifer, meanwhile, is beaming.

"Not bad for a medical doctor."

"Indeed," says Teyla beside her. She turns to Sam. "Shall we, Colonel?"

It's over and done as quickly as it started, and they're prepared, this time, for the change in perspective. She barely has time to think, "I'm home," before McKay shoves them out of his territory. Leaving Sheppard to manage the wounded ego, she falls into step with Teyla once more.

"Not that I minded being you for a day, but I'm glad to be back," Sam says.

Teyla gives her a sidelong look. "My pregnancy did seem to make you nervous."

"No, not at all!" Teyla says nothing. "All right, a little. I think you're much better at it than I ever would have been."

Teyla sighs. "I've been told the harder part comes after the pregnancy is over."

"You'll be great. I don't think there's a challenge you can't handle."

"Did you ever consider having children, Colonel?"

"I..." Sam pauses a moment. "It was part of the plan, sure. But if I've learned one thing, it's that planning your personal life never works out. Realistically, I know it's not in the cards for me at this point." She shakes her head. "Probably better off, anyway."

They've stopped to wait for the transporter. Teyla tilts her head. "I think you would do better than you think."

"Thanks." The brief ride is silent. As they step out into the hallway, Sam comments, "Well, this little adventure would make a pretty unexciting movie. By all dramatic rules, we should have started out hating each other but eventually come to a mutual understanding."

"After a series of mishaps and embarrassments, no doubt." Teyla adds a familiar wry smile. "It's unfortunate that we began on such good terms."

"A shame, really."

"If the stories are the model, then we should conclude this one with a celebration together."

"Ah, well, I should get back - " Sam starts.

"Perhaps something more appropriate in tone to our drama. Will you join me for some tea?"

A marine salutes Teyla as they walk by. Sam grins.

"I'd like that." And with one last check to make sure McKay hasn't followed them, she adds, "And Teyla, now that you've been in my body, I think you can call me Sam."


End file.
